Daybreak
by ace.striker
Summary: Two Shibusen teams are sent to investigate rumors of a demon whose powers include the ability to amplify the insanity of anyone it touches. I apologize for such a lame summary! An ongoing project with light SouMaka and Black Star/Tsubaki.
1. That morning: Soul&Maka

Soul Eater is (c) Atsushi Ohkubo.

So let me explain this one. I'm kind of writing it backwards; as in, I got a plot-bunny-ish and started writing from there, which will probably end up being the middle of the story. Once I had that idea fleshed out for the most part, I started at the beginning. Even I'm not entirely sure what will happen over the course of this fic, lol. I guess what I have in mind is a long episode format? Or something like that. I'm not sure!

* * *

It was one A.M. in Soul's bedroom, but to him it felt as though days had passed since he got into bed an hour ago. Why did time always seem to slow down in the early hours of the morning? Soul ground his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, refusing to let his insomnia get the better of him. He was going to sleep tonight even if it killed him. Thin beams of light shone through the tightly-drawn blinds covering his window, and striped his blue bedsheets luminescent.

They were annoying.

Soul grunted and turned over on his side, away from the window. His eyes were still closed. That was good. Now if only he could clear his mind, then he'd be in business. Unfortunately, it seemed as though clarity would not come easily. Random images flashed through his mind: people he'd seen that day, TV programs he'd watched earlier mixed with textbook chapters he'd been cramming into his brain all week, creating horrible, nightmareish visions that he couldn't shake off for the life of him. Homework had never seemed so scary to him as it did now. But amidst the usual stuff that would give anyone bad dreams, Soul could sense the little demon calling out to him, trying to break free from the dark room in which he was held.

"Shut UP," Soul growled from within his mind. "Leave me alone already."

"But why, Soul?" the little demon whined playfully. "Can't I come out? Just for a little bit?"

"I'm trying to sleep, dumbass."

"But it would be fu-uun!"

"I said _shut up_!" Soul jerked forward in bed and his eyes snapped open. Dammit. So much for that plan. He sat up, unmoving, trying to ignore the sweat running down his temples and the itchy feeling of damp, matted hair against his scalp. He scratched the back of his head as he got up and walked over to the window. He drew the blinds partially and opened it a crack to let the cool night air fill his room.

"I'm not gonna let you get to me," Soul muttered quietly as he stared through the blinds out towards Death City, which, at this hour on a school night, was quiet and empty. With a yawn, he stretched his arms above his head and turned to glare at his bed. "Let's try this again."

---

"Soul, get _up_ already! If you're not ready in three minutes, you're going to be late for class again." Maka rapped loudly on the closed bedroom door for the fifth time, praying that this time she'd succeed in waking her narcoleptic partner in time for school. Today was an especially important lecture from Sid-sensei, and she didn't want to miss a single minute of it. She also didn't want Soul to miss it either, but judging from the way this morning had begun, the technician was becoming more and more anxious to get out the door already and was seriously considering leaving him behind. Hearing nothing on Soul's side of the room, Maka threw her hands in the air, exasperated, and huffed back to the kitchen where her school supplies were waiting for her.

Seconds later, the door to Soul's bedroom burst open, and a white-haired mess of a boy flew into the kitchen, haphazardly tugging a blue long-sleeved shirt over his head while simultaneously attempting to grab a piece of toast from the table and shove it down his throat. Maka watched him, half-amused yet also mentally kicking herself for ever choosing such an idiotic partner. "Finally," she said. "What took you so long?" Soul's sharp, pointy teeth tore the bread in half and he chewed in silence, preferring not to speak until he had finished.

"Maka."

"What?"

Soul stared at the half-eaten piece of toast he held delicately between his thumb and index finger, like it was a dead rat or something equally disgusting. "This toast is cold."

Maka's green eyes widened in disbelief. Seriously? _Seriously?_ Was he honestly _trying_ to be a jerk? "Of course it's cold, you idiot!" she shouted. "If you'd gotten up when I told you to it would still be warm!" Soul sighed as his partner ranted on, swallowing the other half of the toast in a single gulp.

"Calm down, Maka, geez," Soul interrupted. Boy, that girl could be so uncool sometimes. It's not like it was his fault he couldn't sleep last night. "I was just kidding." He grabbed his books which were sitting on the kitchen chair. So much for trying to lighten up the situation, but with Maka, sometimes you could never tell how she would react. "Now if you're done freaking out, let's go to class."

Maka opened her mouth to say something, but closed it upon realizing that the longer they argued, the later they'd be to class. She swung the front door open and stomped out. Soul closed it quietly behind her. "I'm only 'freaking out'-- " the technician made air quotes at this with her free hand as they walked "-- because I'm _trying_ to keep you from getting in trouble! You don't really seem to care how important classes are. Just fulfilling missions all the time isn't going to make us stronger, you know." Soul trudged a few paces behind his meister, only half-listening.

"Yeah, yeah," he yawned. "You're the one who shouldn't be taking everything so seriously all the time, Miss Bookworm."

"At least one of us does," she muttered. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. You know, textbooks aren't gonna save you in the middle of a battle."

"Whatever." They walked in silence the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Comments and reviews, long, short, and anything in between are very much appreciated!


	2. Last night, that day: Black Star&Tsubaki

So, the second chapter. More action will be coming in later chapters, I promise.

So I've never really written anything for Black Star/Tsubaki, but after this chapter, I've actually come to find them pretty cute! I think I made out Black Star to be a bit more of an idiot than he really is, but he'll come around later on, haha. Comments and reviews are appreciated!

* * *

It had been a long night. Even a godly powerhouse of a man such as Black Star had to admit that it had been a taxing experience as he and Tsubaki waited anxiously to find out if the ninja weapon had healed well enough to be able to leave Shibusen's nursing ward, in which she'd been placed on bed rest for three days. Nygus didn't seem too pleased at the idea, but upon seeing Tsubaki's sweet, pleading gaze, and the fact that ever since Tsubaki had been admitted Black Star had practically dogged Nygus at every turn, begging her to let his partner out, she finally gave in, exhausted.

"Make sure she stays in bed as often as possible," the knife weapon advised. "Her external wounds seem to be completely healed, but her internal injuries still need to be handled carefully." As she spoke, Black Star had gone over to Tsubaki's bed and, as carefully as he was able (which was a bit difficult, as a mighty, athletic speciman such as himself never did anything carefully), lifted her up and carried his blushing weapon out into the hallway.

"Hya-ho~!" he shouted excitedly. "Tsubaki! Let's get you home already!"

"Hey!" Nygus called out in annoyance. She folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. "Did you even hear me? Black Star!" The blue-haired meister, making his way down the hall, stopped and turned his head to look at the nurse. He blinked.

"Huh?"

Tsubaki, still secure in her meister's arms, smiled apologetically and clasped her hands together. "Don't worry, Nygus-sensei!" she called back. "I promise I'll take care!" Nygus sighed and shook her head at the motley pair before retreating back into the office.

Black Star was grinning wildly the entire trip back to their dormitory. Tsubaki was blushing embarrassedly, laughing lightly at the bewildered stares of random classmates who happened to be walking by. "Black Star," she said, clasping her hands around his neck to keep herself from falling, "our dorm isn't that far... You don't have to carry me all this way!"

"No way!" Black Star continued down another hall, drawing closer to the dorm, grinning wider. "A Big Man like me needs to have his weapon in the best condition!" He shifted Tsubaki back up as she had begun to slip farther down through his arms, and she marveled at how he could endure such a long trip, carrying her as if she weighed no more than a small child.

In reality though, Black Star was grateful that Tsubaki was finally coming home. He was surprised at just how much he'd missed her. Black Star, who worried about no man or woman, not even himself, had spent every night wondering when his weapon would be well enough to finally be discharged. He never imagined that a seemingly simple mission would have landed her in the hospital, but she had taken a serious blow from the demon they were fighting when Black Star had, for a split second (and indeed that was all it took in battle), lost his footing. As much as it pained him (and it really did), he had made a mistake. A simple, stupid mistake, but the thought of Tsubaki taking a hit for him, suffering for him, made his resolve to become stronger that much more intense.

---

"Ya-hyo~! Breakfaaast!" Black Star's deafening shouts rang throughout the dormitory as he burst into Tsubaki's bedroom, practically breaking the door down as he made his ceremonious entrance. It was enough to scare the ninja weapon half to death as she awoke with a start, nearly jumping out of her bed. Her heart still pounding, she was able to make out with bleary eyes the figure of her technician, who was standing proudly in front of her, holding a bowl of something in one hand and a glass of something else in the other.

"B-Black Star," Tsubaki gasped, partly touched at her partner's consideration for her, but partly worried about what she would find in those dishes, "you made breakfast for me?" The boy nodded vigorously and thrust the bowl into Tsubaki's hands. She looked down at what could be, at best, described as a lumpy, yellow-ish upheaval of everything that had once been in their refrigerator. Tsubaki paled at the sight, but still managed a kind smile as she looked up at her partner. A weak but determined "t-thank you" was all she could manage. She glanced at the glass sitting on the nightstand next to her. Inside of it was an orange liquid. She picked it up and cautiously sniffed it. For all intents and purposes, it smelled like orange juice, and looked like it too. Tsubaki took a careful sip but immediately recoiled as she felt a slimy consistency run down her throat.

"Black Star," she coughed. "W-what else is in this orange juice?"

"Eggs!" he confidently replied. Tsubaki promptly choked on the remaining mixture that was still making its way into her stomach and fought the urge to immediately run to the bathroom. "Pretty good, isn't it?"

Tsubaki nodded slowly and looked back down at the egg-juice. She didn't have the heart to tell him how non-existent his cooking skills were; he'd done this for her sake, and it was always the thought that counted. But still... she didn't think she had the willpower to eat or drink any more. "Um, Black Star," she said with an almost desperate lilt in her voice, looking up at him, "shouldn't you be going to class soon?"

He yawned at the thought. "Yeah... guess so," he replied in a dejected tone, apparently returning to the reality of school and work. "I'll take notes for you." Tsubaki smiled.

"Thanks."

Black Star headed for the door, but before he left, he turned towards his weapon. "T-Tsubaki?" His eyes were cast to the floor as he fumbled with his thoughts. "Um... just... take care, okay?" he mumbled. Tsubaki smiled once more and nodded.

"Of course."

This seemed to lift Black Star's spirits, and he immediately flashed a huge grin and gave Tsubaki a thumbs-up. "Alright! Get ready to read the best notes in the world!" He ran out the door and a second later, Tsubaki could hear him slam the front door and the thumping of his footsteps as he ran down the hall. She laughed to herself and waited a few moments before carefully getting out of bed, taking the dishes into the kitchen. She felt a pang of guilt as she poured the contents of the bowl and glass down the garbage disposal, but she forced herself to think about her own well-being for the time being. Tsubaki went to the refrigerator and found the nearly-empty carton of orange juice sitting inside. She grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard and poured herself the rest of the juice, savoring the natural orange flavor and thanking Shinigami-sama that that was the only thing she tasted.

Feeling a bit more energized, Tsubaki resigned herself to a bit of light housekeeping, happy that she wasn't confined to her bed anymore. She waited anxiously for Black Star to return after classes, and decided that she would make nabemono for dinner as a special treat for him for making her breakfast. She nodded at the thought. "Good idea," she said to herself, feeling pleased.


End file.
